


Wrecked

by Just_Zander



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Zander/pseuds/Just_Zander
Summary: Seven years after the trip to Treasure Planet, Jim is the lead navigator for a merchant ship. On the most recent trip, the ship is attacked by pirates and Jim is stranded on a strange planet with no modern technology to get him back home.
Relationships: Jim/Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Uncomfortable Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it, I've been working on it for several months now, so I should be able to post chapters pretty frequently :)

Amelia tapped her fingernails on the railing of the longboat. She maneuvered the craft expertly, repeatedly glancing toward the quickly approaching inn. The docks were surprisingly busy still, considering the time of night, but there was space enough for her to pull up and tie off. She avoided looking toward the inn while she shut off the engines and double checked her knot. 

She couldn’t linger any longer, there were only so many times you could look over the same knot. The walk to the door from the dock was ages long, and at the same time it was over before she was prepared, and she hesitated when she reached it.

“Come on, Amelia, have courage now,” she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and strode into the room. Her confidence faltered the moment she saw the scene before her. There was only one customer still awake and in the dining room, sitting tucked in a corner, wrapped in a large dark jacket. They held a mostly drunk stein of ale in their hand, slowly swirling the remains in the bottom of the large cup, as if debating whether to drink it or not. Sarah sat near the back of the room, closest to the kitchen, pouring over a large book in front of her. Morph lay in her lap sleeping, one of her hands gently stroking him. B.E.N. sat opposite her, calculating the numbers she rattled off to him.

They looked up when the door swung open and their faces lit up, “Oh Captain! Come in, come in!”

She smiled weakly at their kindness, and joined them at the table, unconsciously tapping her fingernails on the wood. B.E.N. hustled to the kitchen, chattering the whole way. Sarah tucked her pen neatly into the book and closed it gently, pushing it to the side, “It’s good to see you, Amelia. Did you have a good trip?”

“Yes. It was uneventful for the most part,” she answered quickly, noticing her tapping fingers and pulling her hands into her lap. Her foot started up quickly afterward, bouncing softly under the table.

Sarah watched her for a moment, pursing her lips, then leaned an elbow on the table, “What’s wrong?”

Amelia stiffened, meeting the woman’s gaze slowly. She sighed, tearing her eyes away again, and fell still.

“I have news of The Journey.”

Sarah sat unmoving for a moment, then blinked slowly, “Jim’s ship? What news?”  
The room had become deathly tense, as if no one were moving or breathing. Amelia searched for the words to say.

“What happened?!” Mrs. Hawkins jumped to her feet, leaning over the table, hands clenched into fists. Her knuckles were white. Morph woke with a start and flew circles around them in his confusion. Amelia looked into her face slowly.

“The crew was recovered from their longboats by a passing naval vessel. The captain reported that they were attacked by pirates, and the ship was badly damaged. Eight members of the crew are unaccounted for.”

She swallowed hard, pain washing over her face, “Jim is one of those missing men.”

Sarah was still as stone, eyes wide, lips parted slightly. Amelia watched as the color drained from her face. Her eyes flickered toward the remaining guest, who met her gaze. A single tear suddenly slipped down her cheek, and she clapped a hand over her mouth, sinking back into her seat. 

“The captain said that the ship’s drive system was malfunctioning, and they had evacuated for safety, but Jim and a few other men were still on-board when the ship’s systems went into full throttle. There have been no other reports of the ship, but Jim is a skilled spacer and navigator! I’m sure he was able to navigate the ship to a safe landing place,” Amelia jumped up now, trying to comfort Sarah.

The guest stood suddenly, knocking over their chair, and swept out of the inn, just as B.E.N. came back from the kitchen with a tray of tea supplies. They stormed to one of the longboats, swiftly untied it and leapt on board. It wasn’t a long ride to where a ship was moored, and they steered their boat into the loading bay. Everything was done by muscle memory, deftly going through the motions of tying off the boat and closing the hatch. They made their way up to the deck in a daze, walking quickly, but as if in a dream. Another crew mate looked up from the rope he was winding carefully.

“Ah, captain!” he perked up, slitted eyes watching, unblinking, as he passed by. The captain stomped up the stairs toward his quarters.

“Return to our course,” he growled. He reached for the door.

The crewmate hung up the rope coil, twisting his scaley neck around to watch his captain, “Did somethin’ ‘appen?”

“I GAVE AN ORDER!” the captain bellowed.

The snake-like creature jumped in his skin. He saluted quickly and dashed off, “Yes, sir!!”

The captain slammed the door behind him and stood silently for a moment in his chambers. He stared into the darkness for a while before lighting a lantern at his desk. His eyes strayed to a black jacket hanging from a hook on the wall. 

“Oh, Jimbo,” Silver let out a shaky breath. The boy had left his jacket in the longboat Silver had taken years ago in his escape from the RLS Legacy; just forgotten it one day while doing chores. The cyborg couldn’t bare to discard it, and had held onto it with the intention of returning it to the boy. 

He’d visited the Benbow dozens of times in the following years, and each time he’d forgotten to return it. That’s at least what he told himself. Maybe he held onto it to have a reason to keep checking in on boy.

Not that Jim was much of a boy any longer. Seven years had turned him into a capable young man; a skilled spacer and incredible navigator. He’d been given the opportunity to captain his own ship with the navy, but he’d turned it down, instead joining a small merchant company as their lead navigator.

A wave of sadness washed over Silver at the sight of the jacket now, and he sank to his knees, Amelia’s words still ringing in his ears. Eight members of the crew are unaccounted for, Jim is one of those missing men. How could this have happened? The Journey traveled along well-known merchant routes, heavily patrolled by naval cruisers, even Silver stayed clear of those routes to keep a low profile. Who would have dared attack a merchant ship along those shipping lanes?

His breath hitched in his throat and he afforded himself a moment of weakness, head hanging low as he cried.


	2. Not My Best Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim lands the ship in the only way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna give some trigger warnings and such here.  
> Gore! Swearing!
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think, sorry it's starting sorta slow, it'll speed up later I promise!

“Damn it!” Jim snarled, jerking his hand back toward himself. He’d been shocked trying to work on the wiring under the dash. The control panels were basically destroyed; frayed wires, scorched circuit boards, broken parts, basically nothing to work with. He’d at least been able to shut off the full throttle, so the ship was no longer hurtling at full speed through the Ethereum. He didn’t really have much control over anything else.

There was damage to the steering system, something had severed the connection between the wheel and the rudder, so now the wheel spun uselessly. One of the masts was completely destroyed, and several other sails were shredded beyond use. Thankfully the speed had put out the fire that had been started from the pirate attack.

Jim cursed again under his breath. How many times had he protested the captain’s last-minute decision to stray off-course and investigate a new potential merchant partnership? He’d neglected to tell anyone of their plans, too paranoid that someone would swoop in and take the partnership before them, and ignored Jim’s warnings that the route they were taking was into unsafe areas. He was surprised they hadn’t been attacked by pirates sooner. They’d traveled for months into increasingly dangerous and unknown travel routes before he’d heard the telling scream-whistle of a laser ball hurtling toward their ship. And how close they’d been too; barely a month longer and they would have made port!

The sound had brought back a gut dropping feeling, memories of his crash landing on Treasure Planet flashing before his eyes. He’d shaken his head, pulling himself out of his own mind, and jumped into action. He’d steered the ship as best he could, dancing just out of the pirates reach, but they had a swifter ship and overtook them before too long.

There was nothing they could hand over, so they fought back, using their single laser cannon to ward off the pirates as best they could. The captain and the crew ran for the longboats, and had Jim raced to join them, but the systems malfunctioned, overloaded by the damage, and the throttle system engaged before he could reach the longboat.

He’d survived off what little hadn’t been destroyed in the attack and subsequent fire, fending the ship off with the cannon until the pirates lost interest and veered off. Three weeks of traveling full speed had cut the journey down, and he’d scrambled to shut the systems off at the sight of a planet looming closer and closer each moment.

“Come on!” now, he slammed his hands down on the dash in frustration. He couldn’t get the ship to stop. Even with the damage to the sails and masts, it continued to sail toward the ever-approaching planet. He had only a few hours at most until he’d reach the surface at this rate.

*********************************

“Come on, come on, come on!” Jim desperately fought with the controls. He stared at the approaching cliffsides, unable to do anything to slow the ship down. He abandoned the bridge, and ran to find a place to hold onto to brace for the crash.

Time seemed to slow down as the ship made impact, throwing Jim across the deck and over the rail. He scrambled to grab at any ledge or handhold he could reach, catching himself and sliding to a stop. He lay still for a moment, then turned to watch the ship crush and the pieces tumble down the steep hill near him. It was breathtaking. So much power and force, shredding the ship, wood planks and bits exploding from the impact point. He ducked his head, shielding his face.

Jim gasped, wiping blood from a cut on his cheek. Something was broken, or really badly bruised, he could feel it. Intense pain shot through his chest with every breath.

“Okay, we’re okay, everything’s okay,” he gritted his teeth, barely even breathing the words. It was the only way it didn’t hurt. It wasn’t too steep; he could make the climb up to the top of the hill. Reaching his left hand out he suddenly stopped and cried out. Maybe it was worse than he’d first thought.

Jim bit back tears, looking first down at the crashing waves below, then up toward the top of the ridge. Closer to the top, easier to slide down to the beach. He couldn’t crane his neck far enough to see if there was a town further down the beach. Up it was then. Even if he’d have to climb back down, he’d be able to see further from the top of the cliff.

“Here goes.”

Focus on breathing, focus on moving forward, ignore the pain, just go. He climbed one inch at a time, dragging himself up the rockface, clinging to tufts of grass, rocks, anything. How long he climbed, he couldn’t tell, couldn’t see anything other than blinding, excruciating white by the time he reached the top. He only knew he’d made it when all his hands grasped was grass and dirt.

Jim rolled slowly onto his back, face to the sky, and closed his eyes. They weren’t doing him any good right now anyway. He breathed as shallowly as he could. Now that he’d made it, and the adrenaline was wearing off, the pain kicked in harder. Everything ached. Moving. Sitting still. Breathing. Everything. The cut on his cheek stung. His knees and palms stung. The muscles in his left arm screamed. He could feel the wind chilling the skin exposed by the rips in his clothing.

Wetness splattered his face and he was almost surprised to see thick clouds and rain when he opened his eyes. At least the rain had waited until he’d finished climbing. He probably wouldn’t have made it up if it’d started sooner.  
“Cool.”

He rolled back to his stomach, moving as slowly and evenly as he could, positioning his hands under himself, and pushed upward. Stars danced across his vision and his left elbow buckled, “Agh!”

Jim settled back into the grass, breathing in the scent of wet earth. It was a struggle to open his eyes and look around. His heart jumped into his throat. Lights! Houses! Maybe a mile away? 

His body screamed in protest as he heaved himself upward, teetering on his feet as if he was standing for the first time, “Damn it, Jim, stand up! It’s right there!”

Adrenaline surged again, and he headed straight toward those lights, towards that hope. 'Man, I hope they’re friendly.' The thought niggled at the back of his mind and he pushed it down along with the shrieking in his muscles. One step at a time.

He couldn’t feel his left hand anymore, just numbness. He dared to look at it. Oh. Oh shit. There was a deep rip in the skin near his elbow, muscles, tendons, was that bone? His stomach flipped. Look away, LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY! 

The lights of the houses only seemed to get further away as he stumbled. It didn’t help that the sky had opened up and started to pour. Just one more step. Just one more. One more… Jim couldn’t tell if the water running down his face was just rain or if he was crying too. 

“Please… please,” the houses were right there, just a few more steps. Just…a…couple…more…steps…


End file.
